FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to protecting cables in electric power distribution networks, and particularly networks in which the cables are protected by cable limiters which, by themselves, are insensitive to arcing faults. Specifically, it relates to sacrificial arc fault circuitry which generates a deliberate ground fault to actuate the cable limiters.